


Doctor Who?

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [5]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amateurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/863191.html).

Doc Brown is not a man to be trifled with. He’s followed his quarry all morning, readings unquestionable.

“You!” he cries, slamming a gullwing door. “You’re responsible!”

“Wait. Are you…?” The trench-coated man gapes.

“Doctor Emmett Brown. _Professional_ time traveler. Unlike _some_ entities.”

“Have I wronged you in some way?” asks Trench Coat. “I’ll do all in my power to – ”

“No you will not!” he howls. “This isn’t my first visit to 2015. Where are the hoverboards? Middle East Peace? _What happened to the Cubs?!”_ He stalks away. “Just leave the time travel to the professionals. Or I’ll be back.”

 


End file.
